Ginny's letter
by ElleIra42
Summary: Rated M for death, language, and feelings of love. Harry gets a letter, and is shocked by the contents. Better summary in story.


**Hey, guys! I'm excited, this is the first story I'm posting. I've rated this M, just in case, for death, language, and feelings of love. I hope that doesn't turn anyone away from reading my first fic. Just to let you know, if I post more stories, they won't all be like this. Well, read the story. I don't want to ruin it! Please review! Since it's my first story, I'll accept any type of review, even flames, though I'm not quite sure what they are. I'm not sure exactly when this is set, but it's somewhere between Michael and Dean in the 5th book. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

My heart screams for you. Oddly enough, you don't hear me. People say the journey is better then the destination. How is that true, when the journey was full of pain and sorrow, and the destination is clear, and seemly painless? It's clear, what must happen now. I'm willing to except it. I suppose you will miss me, as will everyone else, and, in the end, I believe that's okay. You deserve some pain after all the pain you've caused me. Wait! What am I saying! You, of all people, never should deserve pain. Someone as perfect as you should not hurt someone so much that it is your fault they die. I don't want this to be your fault, Harry, but, unfortunately, perfection can only go so far, and yours must stop here. With my death. Sadly, I must go. The pain has only begun for me, and I won't be able to stand it much longer. Just, before I go, I want you to know…. I love you. I always have, and I always will. I'm just sad that it had to end on a sour note. I just wish you would have felt the same, even for a little while. But it's too late now. We had fun, as friends. Now that one of us wants more, and can't hold it in anymore, there is too much pain. If I were you, I'd miss you like hell.

Your truest and most mournful love,

I will wait in heaven,

**Ginny Weasley**

Harry was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, with Ron on his left, talking loudly with food in his mouth about Quidditch practice, and Hermione on his right, scanning the newspaper, for the daily swarm of owls had just come in, and were, in fact, still coming. Very unexpectedly, a school barn owl swooped down, brushed Ron on the top of the head, making him jump and choke on his eggs, and landed next to Harry's pumpkin juice, trying to drink some before Harry moved it out of her reach.

Hermione, looking up when Ron started choking, saw the owl and asked, interested, "Who's it from?"

Harry, staring at the owl with just as much interest and even curiosity, answered with a quiet, "I dunno." As Ron got settled with his eggs, Harry opened the letter, Ron and Hermione both reading over his shoulder.

When Harry neared the bottom, Ron spit out the rest of his eggs and shouted, "Oh, Merlin! Ginny!" Hermione gave a squeal of terror, and Harry looked shocked.

McGonagall, hearing the ruckus at the end of the Gryffindor table, started briskly walking over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What is the meaning of this?" she half questioned, half demanded.

Hermione, coming out of her shock, replied with a quick-thinking, "Professor, we have reason to believe that Ginny Weasley has committed suicide." She ended up whispering the last part, still not really believing it herself.

"What reason?" Professor McGonagall asked, just as quiet.

Hermione took the letter from a still-shocked Harry's hand and handed it to Professor McGonagall, while explaining. "Harry received this letter from her by owl," her voice shaking like mad.

Professor McGonagall, who read the letter as fast as possible, uttered a soft, "Oh, dear!" and practically ran to Gryffindor tower, Hermione, Harry, and Ron hot on her tail.

When they got there, Harry and Ron paced at the entrance to the girls' dormitories while Hermione and Professor McGonagall raced to Ginny's room. They came back down, slowly, around 5 minutes later, both looking very much defeated and sad. Professor McGonagall then said, in a very quiet and terrified voice, "I am truly sorry, but Ginny is dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe she did that! That's what I'd be thinking if I read this. Please don't kill me. I didn't want to kill her off, it just kind of happened. She's my favorite character, too, and now I miss her. So, I know you hate me, but review, please? The letter is dedicated to David, who I was going to send it to. The rest is dedicated to Karolyn and Katie, who give me inspiration to live.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue this story, and I'll do my best. There's an awesome blue-ish purple button in the bottom right-hand corner of this screen, and if you click it, something amazing happens. You get to leave me a review! So, go click it!**


End file.
